Omega
by VampDella
Summary: Isabella Swan has been around for a very long time. As a feline shifter she has had to stay on her toes, not only avoiding vampires but also trying to stay alive while being hunted down by her old Pride. When all seems lost and she is ready to give up can a certain pixie like vampire give her something to live for? Alice/Bella Pairing Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is just the opening for the story. It isn't really a chapter, it's just helping you understand who and what Bella is.

I do not own Twilight.

_Pack Mind_

_**Visions**_

**Summary**: Bella has heard stories about the Cold one's but never believed in them. That is until they attacked her village. Will Bella and the other villagers be able to stop them?

_**~Prologue~**_

800 AD

"I'll be back in the morning sweetheart." My father said as he walked out of the small makeshift cabin we had been living in for the past four years. Lately they have had people watching the gate's to our small village due to a rash of violent deaths. People from all different villages have come here to do business with our merchants and they have been telling all kinds of stories about monsters that had been storming into villages at night and killing people in their sleep. People have been found with all of the blood completely drained from their bodies and sometimes they will be torn limb from limb. All villages have been on high alert because of these stories. I wasn't sure if I was ready to believe them though. We haven't seen any proof that they were real. One of the village elders swears that the cold one's have returned. The cold one's are apparently the undead that have a thirst for human blood. Their skin is hard as stone and ice cold. They are also said to have red eyes because of all the blood they drink. I looked out the window to see other villagers hurrying home so they can lock their doors and windows. If these cold one's are as strong and fast as everyone says I'm not sure how much good locking your door will do.

"This is ridiculous." I muttered to myself. Everyone is just making a big deal out of nothing. Next thing you know they will be going around village to village selling holy water and crosses. I shrugged and decided I might as well try and get some sleep. There really wasn't anything else I could do. I was surprised how tired I was suddenly feeling and I quickly got ready for bed. I ended up falling asleep ass soon as my head hit the pillow.

"_Isabella Marie Swan_" I quickly opened my eyes only to find myself laying on the forest floor. The last thing I remembered was laying in my bed so I had no idea how I could have possibly ended up here. I slowly stood up and looked around. The only thing I saw was a small wild cat stretched out on a tree branch.

"_Isabella Marie Swan._" The voice repeated. I realized that it was coming from the direction of the cat. It was a light brownish orange color with black cheetah like spots on it's back. Both it's neck and long tail were striped like a tiger. It's eyes were large and orange. To make things stranger they seemed to be glowing. The only marking's on it's face were two black stripes that started in between the ears and went right down to it's eyes, and small, thin black stripes near it's whiskers. From what I could remember this specific kind of cat was called a Margay.

"_Isabella Marie Swan_." The voice said again and I was positive that it was indeed the cat that was speaking to me. It stood up and hopped out of the tree landing gracefully in front of me. It only came up to about my knees so I bent down to get a closer look.

"_There is a darkness in the world that must be taken care of. Humans however will not be able to save it. I offer you my strength Isabella Marie Swan. You together with the rest of the pride must keep the cold one's at bay. Otherwise they will destroy everything._" Suddenly the world started spinning and I felt myself fall back down onto the ground. I held my head in my hands and curled up in a ball, hoping that the feeling would soon go away.

I jerked awake and was quickly alerted to the sounds of screaming coming from outside my house. The screaming was rivaled with loud hissing and growling. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the front door. The moment I threw it open I was greeted by utter chaos. People I know and love were running for their lives from what I could only assume were cold one's. I looked over and saw that one of the creatures had bit into the neck of my neighbor. I was also shocked and completely terrified at the sudden appearance of huge, horse sized wild cats. I realized they were helping us when I saw one tear an arm off one of the vampires.

"Isabella!" My eyes shot up as I heard a voice yell out for me. I saw my father running towards me away from a cold one. The creature was too fast though and within half a second he managed to catch up to him and broke his neck. I brought my hands up to my mouth, trying to keep myself from screaming. The vampire who had killed my father looked up and smirked at me. His deep red eyes bore into mine and he quickly headed my way. It was almost as if the world suddenly went into slow motion. Everything around me became clear, the sounds were more prominent. I could smell the blood and something that was so sweet that it burned my nose. That is when my body started to ache. First it was a dull ache but quickly elevated into a searing pain. It felt like something was trying to claw it's way out of me. I screamed in agony but mid scream the sound changed. It went from a human scream to an inhuman roar. I sprang towards the one who had murdered my father. I noticed before colliding with it that instead of two hands reaching out to attack him I saw two large paws instead. The sight scared the crap out of me but at this moment that didn't matter. All that mattered was that I killed this parasite before it could hurt anyone else.

"Stupid cat!" He yelled as he brought his arm up to guard himself and I let my teeth sink into the hard flesh. I pulled on his arm hard and shook my head back and forth trying to rip it from his body. When the arm finally parted from his body it sounded like shattering glass rather then the ripping of flesh and there was no blood. The leech cried out in pain and rage and struck me with the arm that was still attached, sending me flying backwards and through the window to my house.

"_Stupid hmm? Let's see how you feel about that once I rip your throat out_!" I screamed as I got up quickly and shook off the attack before going back for more. I was quickly in front of him once again and I let out a loud hiss before bounding towards him. He looked ready for the attack and I knew he had a lot more fighting experience then I did. Instead of attacking head on, this time I leapt to the side right before I collided with him, leaving him temporarily confused. It was all the time I needed though and I jumped on his back, knocking him to the ground and clamping my teeth around the back of his neck. I made quick work of him from there and finished him off.

When I was finished I looked around to see the devastation that this attack had caused. All the vampires had either been killed or had fled. Bodies littered the street and the sounds of sobbing came from all around. I slowly walked over to the body of my father. Of the man who had raised me my entire life on his own. I nudged his hand with my nose. He didn't move. Part of me had hoped that he somehow managed to survive. A pitiful cry left my mouth as I lay down next to his body.

"_This can't be real. You cant be dead._" I cried to him as I huddled closer, smelling his comforting smell one last time. "_I need you. Please get up_." I whimpered, knowing that there was no use. The only family I had left was gone. The warmth slowly leaving his body proved it. I just wish I had more time with him. For him to tell me that everything was going to be alright. To hug me, even if it was just one last time. However he just remained a limp shell of who he once was. What was I going to do without him? He had always been my rock. The only one I had ever really been able to count on. I silently wept for the loss of my father and all the other people of the village. I saw that all the large cats were also close to people they had also lost.

_"We must stick together if we want to avoid similar situations in the future."_ I heard a deep voice say in my head. All the cats were looking around curiously. Had they heard the voice too?

_"What the hell has happened to me? Why am I hearing voices."_ I heard another voice say.

_"You're not hearing voices. When the cold one's came something inside us changed us into these creatures. This was the only way we would be able to face them._" The first voice said. _"I am your alpha. Together we make up a pride. We are all a family now._" A large lion stepped up, standing among the mass of bodies with a certain sense of pride. _"Together we will be able to fight back against the vampires. We are shape shifters and destroying their kind is what we are made for._" By now everyone had stood up and moved closer to our 'alpha.' "Fr_om today on we are a pride. We will stand proud and tall and we will do everything in our power to destroy the vermin of this earth."_ I wasn't sure if I was really up for this but one thing was for certain. I was going to kill every last leech I came across.

* * *

**A/N _I just want to warn everyone not to get too attached to the pride. :) _**

**_The First Chapter is almost complete and should be posted either tomorrow or Thursday._**

**_Cheers!_**

**_~Della_**


	2. Banish

I didn't have the chance to look over this chapter too much. It's been a hectic day and I just wanted to get it out here.

Thank you to everyone who Followed/Favorited/Commented.

The next few chapters will be short and quick. They are just leading up until the point where Bella and Alice finally meet. They they will begin to pick up in length and slow down in speed.

I do not own Twilight

_Pack Mind_

**_Visions_**

* * *

_**~*Chapter 1*~**_

_~~Banish~~_

**_Bella POV_**

It's hard to say whether or not I am grateful for what I have become. At first it truly was amazing, having this new family that I could always count on in times of need. Of course I missed my father but after thirty years everyone I had known had been killed. We did what we could to hunt down and kill leeches and we did it without a moments pause. On the other hand, after those thirty years this 'family' had changed. I had known from the beginning that I was different from them. I wasn't anywhere near as big as they were. They were the size of Clydesdale horses whereas I was the size of a damn Shetland pony. I also wasn't even close to being as strong as they were. They started viewing me as the weakest link. The only thing I had going for me was my speed which came in handy when someone in the pride decided they wanted to bully me. I was looked down upon constantly and everyday I felt as though the pride was pushing me further and further away. I had seen this happen in wolf packs. If this was indeed one of those packs I would be considered the Omega. I knew that when the time came they would get rid of me either by banishing me from the pride or killing me. An earth shattering roar snapped me out of my thoughts and I quickly phased into my cat form.

"_What's going on_?" I heard one of the pride members ask.

"_Is everything okay_?" Another one cut in.

"_What happened_?"

"_Where is everyone?"_

"_Did someone get hurt?_"Finally our alpha spoke up in his usual alpha tone. He didn't give us any freedom for the most part. He ordered us around like we were his slaves.

"_Six leeches have been spotted east of the river. We will all come in from different directions. Do not let them escape!_" With that everyone was off, running in the direction out alpha had told us they were in. Because I was the fastest I was the first one to arrive. I would have stayed out of view until the others got there but I wasn't exactly graceful and when I was close I managed to trip over a stupid branch. Because of the speed at which I had been running I did a faceplant and managed to skid through the dirt and land pretty much right in front of them.

"Dinner time already?" I heard a male voice ask and my eyes shot up. I was shocked when I realized I was looking into gold eyes rather then red. For a moment I questioned whether or not they were actually vampires but the smell gave them away. A tall, dark haired man growled and took a step forward but was stopped by a beautiful blond.

"Garrett I don't think this is our normal prey." She said to him and he immediately backed down. He sniffed the air and his eyes widened. Another man with short black hair seemed surprised. A dark haired woman stood close to him, studying me curiously.

"A shapeshifter? I thought those had all but died out." A second blond fidgeted uneasily and Garrett quickly walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"What had you so upset my dear?" He asked her and her eyes shot in my direction.

"You said this is a shifter right?" The dark haired man nodded his conformation. "Well what is it that shifters are made for?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at each member of the coven. Realization dawned on everyone's faces.

"To kill vampires." The third and final blond replied. The first blond squatted down next to me as I had yet to get up. Truth be told I was without any pride members at the moment and surrounded by a whole coven of vampires. Saying I was scared would be an understatement.

"We're different from other vampires." She said to me, holding up both hands as if trying to prove she meant no harm. "We don't feed from humans. That is why our eyes are gold." If they didn't feed from humans then what the hell did they feed from. Then I remembered how Eleazar referred to me as dinner. Did these leeches feed from animals? I didn't even know that was possible. "My name is Tanya. I am the leader of this Coven, although we consider eachother a family." She then went on to introduce everyone else. The vampire with the long, straight blond hair who was standing in the arms of Garrett was Kate. The other blond was named Irina. Then there was Carmen and her mate Eleazar. "We don't want any trouble." She said slowly, making sure I understood what she was saying. Most everything inside me was screaming 'kill the leeches' but there was a tiny spot in the back of my mind holding me back. She slowly reached her hand towards me causing me to stiffen up.

"_What the hell are you doing?_" I heard the alpha scream in my head. "Kill it!" As soon as those words filled my head I hissed. Tanya stood up and backed away a few steps. I got to my feet and slowly stalked forwards.

"I thought we were getting somewhere." I heard Carmen say to the others.

"Maybe we were but if the shifters alpha commanded him to kill us then there is nothing he can do about it." This time I hissed by my own free will. I hated when people assumed I was a male. Just then the rest of the pride burst through the trees. The three lions including our alpha and tigers slowly inched closer towards the leeches and the panther, leopard, bobcat and caracal stayed further behind for when the they tried to make a run for it. They were surrounded and I could see panic on some of their faces. There were six of them and twelve of us. Tanya looked back at me and I could help but feel bad for her. Sure I hated vampires but these ones really did seem different. They hadn't tried to hurt me and I couldn't smell any kind of human on them at all which means they probably hadn't been around them for a while. The alpha had walked up beside me and heard my thoughts about the vampires in front of us.

"_You're weaker then I thought. Do you really believe these things could ever be good?_" He nipped at me causing me to quickly jump away from him. While he was distracted with me they made a break for it. They jumped over the tigers and headed towards the leopard and panther. The panther jumped forward and tried to attack Tanya but Kate grabbed Tanya and pulled her back. She then grabbed the black panther before he could try to attack again. Somehow sparks shot out of her hands and into the animal. Suddenly all I could hear were hisses and growls of agony which caused half the pride to stop short. We could almost feel the pain because of how the pride was linked together. That was all it took for them to get away. We chased them to a cliff where they all jumped off and fell into the ocean below. I didn't have to look at the pride to know that they were all glaring at me.

"_This is your fault!_" The alpha shouted as he charged into me, knocking me onto the ground. He stood above me growling and I saw the others closing in. I guess this was it. This was what I had been expecting for the past few years. I was the weakest link and I didn't have a place in the pride. I heard insults being thrown at me from everyone who was standing around me. I heard how worthless I was and then I heard nothing. My link to the pride had been cut off which meant that I had officially been banned. Now that the alpha couldn't command me to do anything I had a choice. Stay here and die or fight like hell to get away. I looked to where the vampires had jumped off the cliff. I wasn't sure if I would even survive the fall but it was worth a shot. It was my only hope of surviving. I let out a fierce roar and charged past the pride. I could feel them right on my tail but I was the fastest. Once I got to the cliff I jumped off of it knowing that they wouldn't follow me. When I hit the water I was surprised that it didn't hurt. The waves were rough but I was strong enough to swim to the shore. I must have stayed laying down in the sand for a few hours because before long the sun started to set leaving a purple tinge to the sky. I had a feeling the pride wasn't just going to leave me alone. They would keep looking for me. They had to get rid of their weakest link. I just hoped I would be strong enough to survive.

* * *

**The next chapter we will meet the Cullen's. (All except for two of them)**

**The next few chapters will be short like this one. They will start picking up in length though.**


	3. La Push

I don't have a pre-reader ot Beta so if there are a lot of mistakes I apologize in advance.

Thank you for all the comments/Follows/Favorites

**I do not own Twilight**

_Pack/Pride Mind_

**_Visions_**

* * *

**~*Chapter 2*~**

_~~La Push~~_

**Bella POV**

It has been a very long time since I was banished from the pride. I've had to spend most of my time alone though because they always manage to find me. The first time they found me someone I had grown close to had been killed trying to protect me and I couldn't risk letting something like that happen again. Most of my time is spent in cat form. I've realized that if I stay this way it is a lot easier to get away from the pride. They want me gone and they wont give up until they succeed in killing me. I don't know why they feel the need to come after me though. Why can't they just leave me alone? My stomach started to growl with hunger because I hadn't eaten for a few days. The forest I was in seemed pretty large so I figured it would be alright to hunt without worrying if anyone would see or hear me.

_"Might as well give it a shot._" I thought quietly, standing completely still as the wind ruffled through my fur and carried all different scents with it. I tried to identify each smell. Rabbits, chipmunks, deer, bear and one scent that I couldn't quite place. I don't think I had smelled anything quite like it before in my life. If I had to guess I would say it might be some kind of dog or wolf. Whatever it was it was moving towards me quickly and the scent was getting stronger and stronger. It wasn't long before I heard it's footsteps. They seemed louder then a normal dog or wolf would be.

_"What the hell?"_ Whatever this creature was it must have been at least the size of my pack mates. I gasped when a large, horse sized black wolf emerged from between two bushes. He stalked slowly towards me with his hackles raised and vicious snarls emitting from his mouth. I didn't have time to really take in his appearance before I heard more headed our way. Soon there were five of them in total, all starting to circle me. There was no way I would be able to fight them all. My only option would be to run. I turned quickly and darted away from them but within seconds I felt sharp teeth bite into my tail causing me to turn and quickly swat at it's nose. My claws raked across the black wolves snout leaving three long gashes that had blood trickling out of them.

_"Please leave me alone!"_ I begged, but of course they couldn't understand me. A grey wolf came up beside me quickly and rammed his head into me knocking me down as a russet colored one bit into my right front paw. I hissed in pain as I tried to pull away from him only to be knocked down a second time by the black one.

_"Please."_ I begged again, trying to get up as they circled around me. They took their turns biting into me as I struggled harder to get away. Part of me just wanted to give up. I was sick of all of this running and I was sick of always being alone. But I couldn't let it end this way. I would not give these mutt's the satisfaction of being the creatures that destroyed me. By now the large grey wolf had sunk his teeth into my neck and was trying to choke me. I summoned up what was left of my strength and courage and kicked out hard with my hind legs which knocked two of them away from me. Then I reached up with my front paws and dug my claws into the hop half of his neck. I made sure they were in nice and deep before dragging them downward. The mutt whimpered and quickly let go. I finally saw my opening and I sprinted away. I knew I wouldn't be able to outrun them though. I was already wounded as it was. I did have one advantage over them though. I felt them on my heels once again and did the only thing that I knew would work.

I leapt into a tree, allowing my claws to dig in as I crawled up half the length. With all the leaves that were in the tree I was out of sight. I could still hear them growling though and I knew they wouldn't give up easily. I crawled up even higher and walked out onto a sturdy branch, trying to see where exactly I was. All I could see were more tree's. The sound of running water caught my attention and my head snapped in the direction. I could see a large stream that wasn't too far from here. It would be hard to get from one side to the other because of how wide it was but it was worth a shot. Cats are much better at jumping then dogs so there was a chance that they wouldn't be able to follow me. I took a deep breath and let myself drop from the tree. The moment my paws hit the ground I was off like a bolt of lightning, wolves once again right on my heels. The water was getting closer and closer. I felt two paws land on my back as the claws dug in, leaving bloody gashes on my sides but I just kept running. I tried to speed up the last few steps before the jump and then I was off. I almost seemed to hover in the air as I glided across the stream and managed to land safely on the other side. As I hoped the wolves didn't even attempt to follow me. I was finally safe.

_"Could this day get any worse?"_ I mumbled as I slowly and painfully walked away from the stream trying to put as much space between me and the wolves as possible. I was weak and dizzy from the loss of blood but I wasn't going to let that stop me. When I was far enough away I let myself finally relax and curled up next to a tree. I don't think I could climb into it if I tried. The world must have a sick sense of humor though because only a few moments later the smell of leech filled my nose. I heard several sets pairs of feet coming my way quickly. It seemed like an awfully big coven. Maybe it was the coven from years ago. The one's that didn't have any desire to harm us. I let myself be hopeful until a group of unfamiliar faces stopped in front of me. I guess luck wasn't exactly on my side.

"What's this?" I heard a male voice ask as they got closer. As I struggled to move they all crouched down, growling. I tried to ignore the pain I was in and slowly got up as well. I hissed once, trying to warn them to stay back. Of course there wasn't much I would be able to do against this group of leeches. First I get stalked and attacked by my old pride. Then I get attacked by a group of wolf shifters and now I get attacked by a group of bloodsuckers. I guess I have over stayed my welcome on this planet because someone up there sure wanted me gone. One of the leeches, one with bronze colored hair lunged forward towards me and I braced myself for impact. He slammed into me sending me back into the tree that just moments ago I had been laying next to. I heard it splinter as I felt new pain in my body. Before he could strike again a voice interrupted him.

"Edward enough!" Two new figures arrived. One was a tall blond haired man, the one next to him was a beautiful woman with caramel colored hair and a heart shaped face. They turned to a younger looking blond with bite marks all over his body. "Is this creature feeling hostile?" The older blond asked.

"It's feeling a lot of things but I'm not picking up any hostility. Anger, Fear, quite a bit of pain, hopelessness and worry are the most prominent emotions right now. Suddenly out of nowhere I felt a strange sense of calm wash over me. It was strong enough to make me lower my guard completely and i sank to the ground. The tall blond walked over to me slowly as if not to frighten me and slowly crouched down. He seemed to be looking closely at my wounds.

"I'm guessing the La Push mutts weren't exactly welcoming." He muttered. If he meant those shifter wolves then he was right. Unless that's how they welcome all their company.

"It's a shifter though isn't it? How do we know it isnt actually working with them. They know they aren't allowed on our lands. How do we know they haven't sent this to spy on us?" A beautiful blond haired girl asked.

"I can't read it's thoughts. This thing would make a perfect spy." The boy named Edward said as he agreed with the blond female.

"Don't be ridiculous!" I looked over at the caramel haired beauty that was now standing next to me. "They wouldn't attack someone that was working for them. Look at the poor thing. Any more damage and they could have killed it." I decided that this woman was by far my favorite so far. Her presence just seemed so motherly. Plus she seemed like the only one with a brain. Don't get me wrong, the blond kneeling next to me was alright but poking at my wounds wasn't putting him on my favorites list.

"We should just kill it and get it over with." The female blond growled.

"Rosalie, it hasn't proven to be any kind of threat to us." The motherly one scolded.

"But Esme, I can't read it. It could be a threat and we wouldn't even know." Edward seemed to demand. Was he the leader of this coven? He sure acted like it.

"I believe we should try and help it. As a show of good faith." The one called Esme agreed with the blond who was still crouched next to me. This was when I finally noticed their eyes. They were the same as the other bloodsuckers I had met a long time ago. They all seemed to have gold colored eyes.

"Well you know where Rosalie and I stand." Edward said coldly as he crossed his arms over his chest. They all turned to the one with the scars.

"Jasper, it looks like you're the swing vote until Emmett and Alice join us. I still can't believe they got detention." The blond man who was still examining my wounds muttered.

"I don't know Carlisle. According to it's emotions I don't think it will be a threat. The only thing I'm worried about is it's pack or pride. For all we know it could be hiding somewhere, waiting for the perfect time to strike." I felt a sharp pain jolt through my heart at the mention of them. Sure if they were around they would try to kill the bloodsuckers but they would also try to kill me as well. Jaspers head snapped in my direction. "Never mind, I don't think it's pride is in the picture." He said slowly. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to keep it alive. At least until we get to hear what Emmett and Alice say."

"Well I know Emmett will agree with me." Rosalie said snobbishly. She really kind of annoyed me. Jasper snickered a bit and nodded.

"If that annoyance that you were feeling was towards her then you're not the only one who feels that way." He said to me and I couldn't help but chuckle. Of course I immediately regretted it because the pain throughout my body became worse and worse. Rosalie just glared at me. I cringed at the look and lay my head down on my paws. There was a good chance I was going to die today. The last two vampires were going to decide my fate. From what it sounds like, Emmett was going to side with Rosalie. So whatever Alice chose would be the difference between life and death.

* * *

**Next chapter is just about complete. It is in Alice's Point of View and is longer than the previous chapters.**

**The two shall finally meet.**


	4. The Cullen's

Thank's so much for all the follows/favorites and comments. They really made my day when I saw them. I love the comments that ask me to update soon. It makes me feel as though I'm doing something right.

**Questions/Comments**

**Jemjo Stories -**Did the wolfs know she was a shifter too or did they think she was just an animal they could eat?  
or was it a dog cat thing lol _(They knew what she was. The wolves don't take too kindly to other shifters. However the cats and dogs thing gave me an idea for a future chapter. I'll give you a shout out in that one so everyone knows you gave me the idea.)_

**Arial Wolf -** Shouldn't dickward have heard the mutts thoughts about it being a danger? Excellent thanks _(Edward wasn't close enough to hear the wolves thoughts. I had her walk pretty far away from them before she collapsed against the tree. I should have put more detail into how far she went. I apologize.)_

**Wolfmadmax -** update soon please, like it so far, but what type of cat is she? _(She is a Margay. I touched upon it in the first chapter but this chapter tells a bit more about the cat.)_

* * *

It saddens me to no end to say I don't own Twilight. But it's true. The characters are not mine.

I do not have a beta or a pre-reader so all mistakes are my own.

_Pack/Pride Mind_

**_Visions_**

**Text**

* * *

**_~*Chapter 3*~_**

_~~The Cullen's~~_

**Alice POV**

"This is your fault." I muttered for the fifth time since detention started. Whoever heard of a vampire getting detention. Emmett just had to loosen the screws in the teachers chair. And he just happened to shove the screwdriver in my hand seconds before she walked in. I couldn't believe she thought I was actually helping him! I heard his phone vibrate and he took it out to read his newest text message. The normal goofy look left his face and he suddenly became serious. He handed his phone to me so I could read the message.

**We have a huge problem. A shifter showed up on our side of the treaty line. It's not one of the La Push mutts. It's actually a cat. It had a violent run in with the mutts though. Edward and I think it will be a threat. We need you and Alice to follow our scent as soon as you get home.**  
**-Rosalie**

I shuddered as I thought about having a shifter on our territory. I didn't trust the shifters. None of us did. They were too unpradictable. His phone suddenly vibrated again.

**Tell the teacher a family emergency has come up. If she needs conframation tell her to call my cell. I will be happy to explain the situation. - Carlisle**

I wondered what his explanation would be. Emmett raised his hand and cleared his throat to get the teachers attention.

"Excuse me, My father just sent me a message saying there is a family emergency at home. Would you mind if we left now? He said to call him if it was a problem." He batted his eyelashes and gave the woman a charming smile and she seemed to melt.

"I guess you can be excused. No more causing trouble though." She said sternly. We quickly grabbed out bags and took off. Once we got into my Porsche I floored it and we were home within a matter of minuets. It wasn't hard to track them and before we reached them we were hit with the overwhelming scent of blood. I knew it wasn't human though. I assumed it belonged to the shifter. Oddly enough I couldn't smell the normal horrible shifter scent.

"Finally!" I heard Edward say as he turned to us. "Tell Carlisle that this creature cannot be trusted!" He snapped, turning back to the creature laying on the ground.

"I for one don't feel safe with it around." Rosalie muttered and Emmett immediately went up beside her, wrapping his big, bear like arms around her.

"Well then you have my vote." He said as he glared at the large cat. Everyone turned to face me except the shifter who's eyes were still closed. I could see it's fear though. I could almost smell it.

"We just need your vote Alice. Esme, Jasper and I think we should give it a chance. Rose, Edward and now Emmett don't think we should trust it." So I was the swing vote. If I say I don't trust it then we will no doubt kill it. I honestly didn't trust it though. I saw a smirk on Edwards face as he listened to my thoughts.

"It's a shifter." I said slowly. "How can we trust it?" The creature opened it's eyes and looked up at me, knowing that I just decided it's fate. It's eyes were like nothing I had ever seen before. I found myself getting lost in it's bright orange orbs. The large cat didn't seem extremely upset with the choice though. Almost like it's been expecting something like this to happen for a long time.

"Relief." Jasper said in a strange tone. Everyone looked up at him.

"What do you mean son?" Carlisle asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The shifter seems to feel relieved about this. I have a feeling it's been running from something for a long time." I looked back at the shifter who was still watching me with sadness and love?

"Is that all it's feeling?" I asked Jasper and I saw him shake his head out of the corner of my eye.

"There are a lot of emotions. Mostly Relief, fear, sadness and I think I even feel a hint of compassion. Of love." Carlisle bent down next to it and pet it's head a few time before getting into the position to snap the creatures neck. For a second the creature struggled but once it looked back into my eyes all the struggling stopped.

"I truly am sorry." Carlisle whispered to the cat. It nodded it's head once as if to let him know that it understood.

"Wait!" I said quickly and everyone looked up at me. "I asked how we could trust it. I didn't say we shouldn't give it a chance though." Multiple growls and relieved sighs rang out and Rosalie and Edward stormed away. Emmett quickly followed after his wife.

"It will be alright." Carlisle said soothingly to the cat and with his vampire strength picked it up. He was being careful not to harm it anymore then it already was and I knew once we got to the house he would immediately get to work fixing it up. Esme followed him and they disappeared off in the distance. I turned towards the only vampire left standing with me.

"The shifter didn't feel any kind of love until you showed up." Jasper said softly as we walked slowly over to a large rock and sat down on it.

"There was something about it. At first I believed that Carlisle should kill it but when it opened it's eyes and looked at me." My voice trailed off and I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Well whatever happened I am pretty sure the cat felt it too. Whatever kind of connection you have with each other is going to be strong." I don't know why this excited me so much. Just the thought made me feel almost giddy. I hope it would prove to be different the the mutts at La Push.

**XXX**

As Jasper and I arrived back at the house we heard a loud hiss. We ran up the stairs to Carlisle's office to see the cat backed into the corner of the room, crouched down. Carlisle had his hands held out to show that he meant no harm while Esme glared at Edward.

"Was that really necessary Edward?" She demanded, quickly looking back over towards her husband and the wounded shifter. Carlisle was inching forwards towards the creature. It looked over at me, eyes wide with fear.

"It's okay, we mean you no harm." I said calmly and the creature visibly relaxed.

"Go for a run son." Carlisle told his eldest sternly.

"But-" Edward began, but this time Carlisle's voice was firm.

"Now!" The brooding nitwit growled at no one in particular before turning and leaving the room. Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be found so all that was left was Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and of course myself.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded as Carlisle took a deep, unneeded breath.

"When the kitten hissed in pain Eddie boy attacked." Emmett replied chuckling."It's really pissing him off not being able to read it." I turned to see him walking into the room with a big grin on his face. "I'm kind of glad we get to keep the kitten." He lowered his voice so only those of us in the room could hear. "Just don't tell Rosie I said that." I slowly walked over to the shifter with my hands out in front of me, showing that I had no intention of harming it.

"Please don't be afraid of me." I whispered as it lowered itself back to the ground. "I'm sorry about Edward. He can be an ass." I heard a small growl escape from the beautiful creature in front of me. When I was close enough I lowered myself to my knees and reached towards it's soft looking fur.

"I think I've found some information on this shifter." Carlisle said suddenly as he walked back into the room. His sudden appearance had the cat once again on edge and I pulled my hand away as it snapped at my fingers. I glared at my father and he gave me an apologetic look in return before handing over a book on wild cats.

"Margay." I read the word out loud before seeing a picture that looked just like our shifter.

"The Margay is a spotted cat native to the Americas. It is a solitary and nocturnal animal that prefers remote sections of the rainforest. Although it was once believed to be vulnerable to extinction, the IUCN now lists it as "Near Threatened." It roams the rainforests from Mexico to Argentina. They are hunted mainly for their fur and this has resulted in a large population decrease, they average at around 14,000 killed a year. The loss of habitat they suffer from is also a significant part of this decline." As I finished reading Carlisle walked up next to me and looked down at the cat.

"Do you think you would be able to shift back into human form?" He asked and the big animal quickly shook it's head. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It would be a lot easier to take care of your wounds if you were human." Before he could say anything else Jasper inturrupted.

"It isn't in nearly as much pain as it was. I'm pretty sure it's accelerated healing ability has kicked in. If there are any broken bones however you may need to re-break them." Carlisle was about to check it over when the smell of dog hit our noses causing the entire room to growl. The mutts were close. Rosalie suddenly appeared in the room, completely ignoring the cats presence at first.

"The mutts wish to talk with you about this creature." She hissed as she glared over towards it.

"Did you go and get them Rose?" Emmett asked, surprised and somewhat appalled.

"Of course not. I was hunting and found those two waiting at the treaty line. We talked and I figured it would be best to invite them over to speak with Carlisle about our guest." She smirked a bit when the cat hissed.

"Stay here." Carlisle snapped at her as he and Esme, who had been quiet through this whole ordeal left the room to deal with the two wolves who had come to speak with us. I just hoped it wouldn't end in a fight.

* * *

(A/N) I hate to say this but I haven't yet started the next chapter. What with Christmas right around the corner I've been pretty busy but I do promise that there will be an update by Friday. I will also have a special update on Christmas.

Now as you all know Edward is a dick in this. That wont change and I apologize if anyone hoped it would. He wont always be around though.

As for the wolves.. They are horrible for the most part but I cant find it in myself to make two of them bad.

Next chapter you get to meet the two wolves who have come to "visit" There will be some Bella/Alice alone time. (Not lemons of course. Not yet anyways.) There will also be some Bella/Emmett alone time.

Hope you guys liked the chapter. 3


End file.
